


Pride

by sacrebleu0



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A Copious Amount of Glitter, M/M, Multi, Pride, THE BOYS GO TO PRIDE, bi!evan hansen, brought to you by me going to pride for the first time, gay!connor murphy, gay!jared kleinman, real short and real fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrebleu0/pseuds/sacrebleu0
Summary: A request from Tumblr: "Hey for prompts tree bros or sincerely three (whatever you want!) goes to pride :D"Jared Kleinman is infamously bad at coming up with ideas for dates, but he accidentally has a good idea. Connor begrudgingly agrees to go along with it. Evan's along for the ride.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late,, I wanted to wait until I had first-hand experience with Pride. I hope this was worth the wait! 
> 
> P. S. Sincerely Three is my SHIT. Please talk to me about Sincerely Three/tree bros/conman/kleinsen, I will love you forever. I'm @xsalazzle on tumblr!

Asking Jared for date suggestions usually resulted in a long list of more and more inconvienient, unprobable, or just plain dumb ideas. McDonald's date. Netflix and chill. Road trip across the country. Disney World. Scuba diving. Pride.

"Pride?" queried Evan. The trio of Evan, Jared, and Connor were splayed out on Evan's bed. Jared was laying on his side lengthwise, Connor reclined against the headboard, and Evan sat comfortably in Connor's lap. The late afternoon sun drifted through the curtains lazily, illuminating the faces of Connor's boyfriends.

"Yeah, there's a pride festival a few towns over. I've only been once, but it's hella fun. We should all go," Jared explained, picking at Connor's nail polish. "We can make Connie wear colors for once, too," he snarked.

Connor scoffed and flicked Jared's wrist. "Fuck that. I have a style, okay?" he said with no malice.

Evan pressed a hand on each of his boyfriends' arms. "T-That actually sounds like fun," he began, and looked up at Connor with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. "Can we please go?"

Connor shifted and refused to meet Evan's gaze. "I'm not one for parties or festivals. You two can go, though," he said quietly.

"Connie!" Jared cried, drawing out the "e." "You gotta come with us! It's super fun, I promise. If you don't like it, we can leave whenever," he assured, smiling up at him.

Connor considered it. He hated big parties and flamboyance, but Pride did sound pretty fun, especially with his best friends. It was worth a shot. "Okay, fine, why the fuck not?"

Evan cheered and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Connor laughed, intertwining their hands.

"Now all we gotta do is pick out our outfits," Jared cackled.

\---

"I hate this, and I hate you," Connor grumbled as he stepped out of his truck. He was wearing his signature black jeans and combat boots, but with a rainbow-striped tank top. He usually wore no color, much less all seven, and he was immensely out of his comfort zone.

"I love you too," Jared laughed, donning a matching rainbow tank and helping Evan out of the car. Evan had a pink, purple, and blue striped shirt and a little bi flag on a stick that he twirled happily. "I have one last finishing touch though," Jared announced, revealing a pack of face paint.

Evan eagerly closed his eyes and tilted his head to give Jared a better vantage point. His tongue darted out of his mouth as he focused, drawing three stripes on each of his cheeks. He released his grip on Evan's jaw and took a step back to admire his work, nodding happily. "Perfect. Now come on, Connor, if you're not gonna let me draw on you then at least do the rainbows on me."

Connor grumbled and snatched the pack of paints from Jared and picked out the red to begin. He roughly grabbed Jared's jaw and leaned his head back, scribbling the first stripe on his cheeks. "Jesus, be careful with the face! It's my moneymaker," Jared laughed.

Connor tightened his grip in response. "Stop fucking squirming then," he mumbled, drawing on the orange and yellow stripes begrudgingly.

"S-So, everyone's dressed like this, right? We're not the only ones?" Evan asked quietly, surveying his reflection in the car's window.

Connor painted on the last stripe and gave the stick to Jared, turning around and grabbing Evan's wrist. "It's okay, Evan. If I can wear this," he gestured down at his obnoxiously colorful shirt, "then you're fine," he assured, rubbing his wrist with his thumb.

Evan smiled sheepishly and slipped his hand into Connor's. "O-Okay. I trust you."

Jared, after throwing the paint pack back into his car, ran up and grabbed Evan's other hand. "C'mon, let's go. It's this way," he announced, leading the other two.

After a bit of walking, the trio came across the parade, about to step off. "I'm marching in the parade for our GSA and I'm taking you two as my plus-ones," Jared explained, picking up some posters and handing them to Evan and Connor. "All you have to do is wave and look pretty. We should be going any second now."

Connor looked at the crowd and was surprised at its size and vibe. There were couples, old people, young people, dogs, disabled people, drag queens, and glitter flying everywhere. Somebody was blasting pop music (that Connor shamefully recognized as Lady Gaga) and there were many, many people dressed in all rainbows. As much as he wanted to hate it, Connor couldn't help but feel warmth blossom in his chest.

A truck honked a few times and a police officer announced through a megaphone that the parade was starting. Connor looked down at his poster (a poster handmade by his high school's GSA apparently with "Love is Love" printed in big, bold letters) and the rainbow flag that somehow ended up in his hand. Jared nudged him and Evan and they began walking in time with the music.

Jared was singing loudly along to Gaga, which Connor couldn't help but find cute, and Evan was quietly mumbling the lyrics, which Connor couldn't help but find even cuter. The parade turned the corner and sidewalks crammed full of people decked out in pride merchandise cheered.

Maybe it was the late summer sun glistening on Evan's skin, or the mix of sweat and glitter that gave Jared an ethereal glow, but Connor felt an affection and sense of ease fill his very core to the brim, his ribcage bursting with happiness and buzzing like a beehive. He felt like he was walking through water, time moving in slow motion as the crowds clapped, an uncharacteristically big smile spreading on his face, synth melodies dancing through the air, an aura of warmth and welcoming filling the street. The environment was nothing short of magical, with men donning unicorn horns and women with their hair coated in rainbow hair chalk. Signs with pink triangles and rainbows and hearts and people with flags of all colors and dogs with rainbow leashes and oh my God did he just get glitter bombed?

Glitter and sparkling particles flew through the air around Connor and his boyfriends and he couldn't suppress a laugh, looking down and seeing his entire upper body coated. Evan shrieked with laughter and rubbed some of it on Jared's arm, who gladly accepted it. Now John Lennon's voice was floating through the air like bubbles, along with literal bubbles. Another boisterous cheer came from the crowd, making Connor beam. Maybe it was something about the sense of community, about being a part of something, about being somewhere where he's not an outsider for once, something about the sense of overwhelming freedom.

Connor had no idea how long the parade was--time seemed to slow down significantly when he looked at Jared and Evan, covered in glitter and grinning ear-to-ear--but after what he guessed was fifteen to thirty minutes, the parade made one last turn and dispersed with one last cheer. After giving the poster he was holding back to assumedly another member of the GSA, Jared flung himself into Connor and Evan, burrowing his face between them. "That was so fucking amazing!" he squealed into Connor's arm.

Evan wrapped his arms around Connor and Jared and nodded briskly. "It was kind of scary, but it was fun I think," he mumbled.

Connor squeezed his boyfriends one last time before retreating from the hug and pointed at a street of vendors' tents. "Is it time for the festival now?"

"Oh hell yes! Come on, let's go buy shit," Jared shouted, taking each of their hands in his own and dragging them down the street.  
  
Vendors lined the entire street and onto the adjacent field. Rainbow flags hung from every pole and spreads of pins, keychains, t-shirts, stickers, and more were ornately arranged on every table. Glitter was still flying through the air like fallen leaves. A tent for a local puppy rescue, a tent for HIV awareness, a tent for Italian ice (Connor made a mental note to return later), a tent for hot dogs--dozens and dozens of tents littered the space. Connor still wasn't convinced that he wasn't in an alternate universe where everything was perfect.

With occasional stops to pet every dog they passed by, the trio made their way through the vendors' tents, buying little mementos along the way. Evan bought Connor a rainbow lanyard, Jared bought Evan a bisexual-colored flower crown, and Connor bought Jared a button that read "TWINK PRIDE" only half-ironically. (Jared immediately pinned it on his shirt and vowed to never take it off. Connor immediately regretted his decision.)

After buying souvenirs and Italian ice, the three sat down in the middle of the clearing next to the stage. A man was on stage, playing a keyboard and singing a song from RENT. Jared unabashedly sang along while Evan and Connor pretended as if they didn't know him.

Connor watched the purple creamy ice drip down Evan's hand and Jared sway as he sang. Without warning, he leaned in and kissed Evan softly. He could taste the bubblegum flavor on his lips and smiled into the kiss, quickly backing away and turning to Jared. He pressed his lips to Jared's as well ("To shut him up," he thought) and wasn't surprised when Jared cheekily flicked his lip with his tongue.

Connor sat back on the balls of his feet and couldn't help a fond smile that bubbled to the surface. "This actually wasn't that shitty. Jared, you were right for once," he announced.

Jared and Evan's jaws dropped in sync. "Holy shit," Jared whispered. "I wish I got that on film. Can you repeat that?" he asked, retrieving his phone from his pocket.

Connor laughed and covered the camera with his thumb. "Nope. I'm never saying that ever again."

"Please?" Jared begged, making Evan giggle. Connor looked at his boyfriends, smiling in the sun's light, halos of glitter and warmth surrounding their faces.

They were going to Pride next year too, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request more DEH!! Again, my tumblr is @xsalazzle so feel free to come into my inbox and yell about the boys with me. (Also send me boyf riends requests bc ive been crying over the bootleg)


End file.
